bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
2012–13
The 2012–13 season is the 130th season of football played by Bristol Rovers, and their 86th in the Football League. The team is playing in League Two, the fourth level of English football, after having been relegated from League One a year earlier. Season summary Fixtures Pre-season :See 2012–13 pre-season for more details The club arranged ten pre-season warmup matches, one of which is to be played at the Memorial Stadium, while the other nine are away from home. ;Notes ♦ Game split into three 30-minute periods † Split squad games. ‡ Testimonial matches for Dan Cleverley (Paulton Rovers) and Louis Carey (Bristol City) Competitive matches Squad In addition Eliot Richards scored twice and David Clarkson once in the abandoned match against Wycombe Wanderers on 25 August, though as the game was not completed these goals do not count in any official records. Discipline Only bookings received while playing for Bristol Rovers are included in this list. Cautions received while out on loan, prior to joining or after leaving The Gas are not given. League progress The chart below shows Rovers' progress in the League Two table over the course of the season. The green, yellow and red shaded areas represent the promotion, playoff and relegation positions respectively. Awards League Two team of the week Each week throughout the season the Football League publishes its 'Team of the Week' for each of the three divisions, listing, in their opinion, the eleven best individual player performances of the week. Ten Bristol Rovers players have been included in the Team of the Week so far this season, the vast majority of whom earned the accolade after the appointment of John Ward as manager. Two players have been included in the Team more than once, with Steve Mildenhall being named three times and Ellis Harrison twice. Team kit Rover's kit manufacturer for the 2012–13 season was Erreà, who were providing the match wear and training kits to the club for the eighth consecutive season. The home kit, as has been the case since 1973, featured blue and white quarters, while the away kit was a re-working of the club's original black and gold colour scheme. The black and gold had been used fairly regularly in recent years, and this iteration featured a predominantly black kit with gold trim. As has been the norm at the club since the 2009–10 season, the shirt sponsor was selected via a random draw from a number of companies who paid to take part. This years first prize winners, and sponsors of the home shirt, were Opus Recruitment Solution, while the away shirt sponsors were CR Windows. There were three other prizes for companies taking part. The third place prize was shorts sponsorship for both the home and away kits and it went to Workplace, while the fourth and fifth prizes, an elevated advertising hoarding and programme advertisements respectively, went to Goldring Yates and Thule. The club's announcement of the winners can be found at http://www.bristolrovers.co.uk/page/LatestNews/0,,10328~2590902,00.html Transfers Players in Players out Category:Seasons Category:2012 Category:2013